Word Around The Water Cooler
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Word around the water cooler is that she's having my love child," Munch said with a smirk. A collaborative effort with Mentalcase911.


Hi, everyone! This is a collaborative effort with Mentalcase911, and we think that you guys will enjoy it. Have fun reading, and please remember to review!

Disclaimer: Not ours.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

There were seven hundred thousand, five hundred and three dots on their ceiling. Olivia Benson blew out a heavy breath. She had counted the dots several times. That's how bored she was. She rolled onto her side. But what else could she do? Cragen had finally gotten too frustrated with her to keep her around, and no one had argued with him. She hated laying around and doing nothing, but that's what it seemed she was resigned to. She had no energy, yet she was incredibly restless. She wondered if any other pregnant woman had felt the same way she was feeling now.

Elliot had just gotten off work when he realized how late it was and how annoyed Olivia would be. Plus he was late bringing her dinner, so he hurried home.

She heard the front door open, and she sighed in relief. Finally. Her stomach growled and the baby gave a swift kick. "Elliot?"

He smiled to himself when he heard her, "It's me, babe. Just a second and I'll bring you dinner."

She shifted in the bed again, and a few minutes later, he came into the bedroom. She eased herself up in the bed, resting a hand on her belly.

Elliot grinned and sat beside her, putting a tray across their laps. "You feelin' okay, Liv?"

"Just bored." She dug into the food he placed in front of her. "And swollen. It gets tedious when you start worrying about giving birth to a beach ball."

"The baby's not as big as you would think, Liv. You'll be fine."

She snorted. "That's easy for you to say. You don't have a watermelon pressing down on your kidney."

"Yeah, I know. But I have witnessed four births."

"Witnessing and pushing them out yourself are two different beasts."

"I know. I'm sorry, babe."

She finished her dinner quickly, then settled in against his side. The baby kicked again, and she couldn't help but smile.

"Do you feel me, baby? Do you feel Daddy?"

She laughed softly, closing her eyes. "She's been kicking me all day." Every time they had gone to her OBGYN for a sonogram, the baby had been in the wrong position to tell it's gender. Olivia was convinced it was a girl, while Elliot insisted that he was going to have another little guy.

"That's my boy. Don't call him a girl."

"Hey, women's intuition. And you have a son." She rested her head on his shoulder. "Face it, honey. We're going to paint the nursery pink."

"No, we're painting it blue."

She gently poked her belly. "You in there. Pink or blue?" she asked, as though she would receive an answer.

Elliot made a baby voice, "Boo, Mama, boo!"

She snickered and yawned. "Just wait, El. She'll be here soon enough."

"He. He will be here soon."

She was exhausted and snuggled closer to him. "Pink. A pink nursery, butterflies and Barbies."

"Blue. Sports and video games."

"She might like video games."

"I know he will."

"Shut up, Elliot," she mumbled, pulling a blanket over herself. She had slept a lot of the day, and already she was tired again. Boy, pregnancy was fun. He slipped an arm around her, and she let him pull her closer to her as she closed her eyes. "Girl."

"Boy. Sleep, baby."

"Girl." She was already nearly asleep. "Little girl." She finally fell asleep.

Elliot whispered, "Boy." He then fell asleep holding her close.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

John Munch never thought he would say this, but he was bored. For once, the squadroom was quiet. No phone was ringing off the hook and no interrogation rooms were filled with perps that had to be broken. Elliot was sitting a few desks away, filling out paperwork and Munch could easily read the anxiety in his features. Olivia was due any day now, and every time the phone actually rang, he thought the poor guy would have a heart attack. He hoped that Olivia would put him out of his misery sometime soon and give birth.

Elliot jumped as his phone rang and snatched it up instantly, "Stabler."

He felt bad when Elliot's face turned crestfallen, and he knew it wasn't Olivia. He felt someone come up behind him, and he sighed.

"Please tell us you're going to put us to work, Captain."

Olivia laughed. "Bored, Munch?"

Elliot looked up, beaming.

She eased herself down into the nearest chair, while Munch looked at his calendar. "Weren't you supposed to have the baby yesterday, Liv?"

She nodded, rubbing her belly. "I was. But she's stubborn, and I'm about ready to light a fire and smoke her out of there."

"He is stubborn." Elliot smirked.

She pointed at him. "Don't even get me started on you. It's your fault that I have to waddle."

"Takes two to tango, Liv."

"I swear to God, they won't find your body."

"You'd have to raise him by yourself."

"Her! And no, I wouldn't. I have these guys."

Munch held up his hands. "Leave me out of this."

Elliot faked a pout. "He'd miss his daddy."

"Why would she miss the pizza boy?" she teased.

Elliot frowned and pouted for real, looking down at his paperwork.

Munch pushed his chair over to Olivia and wrapped his arm around her, deciding to mess with Elliot. "I'll raise her myself."

Elliot ignored him, actually getting a little angry because of his possessiveness.

Olivia snuggled into Munch, laughing.

Elliot ground his teeth together, his jaw ticking.

Cragen came out of his office, and he looked surprised to see Olivia there. "Liv, you're not supposed to be here."

She looked at him. "I'm not working. I just came to see my favorite guys."

Elliot muttered, annoyed, "Yeah, John and Fin."

"And Cragen," Munch added.

Elliot slammed his pen down and stomped up the stairs, pissed.

"What's wrong with him?" Cragen wondered.

Olivia sighed. "He hasn't gotten a lot of sleep. The baby's overdue, and he can't stop worrying about me."

Cragen nodded thoughtfully. "Maybe he should go home with you. He's no good to me right now."

"That's a good idea. I-" She suddenly paled, her sentence cut off by a sharp pain in her abdomen. Didn't it just figure... "Get Elliot."

Surprised, Munch let go of her and got to his feet, hurrying over to the stairs. "Stabler!" he barked.

Elliot was on the roof, unable to hear him yelling as he beat at the punching bag he had set up

When he didn't answer, Munch ran up the stairs, calling his name again. "Stabler!" Then to himself he mumbled, "The one time I can't find you, she actually is in labor!"

Fin ran up behind him and went to one side of the roof.

Munch spotted him first. "Stabler, get back inside!"

Elliot looked over and snarled. "Why? So I can watch you hang on my wife?"

"No, so you can take her to the hospital, jerk."

"I-Is she in labor?" He was already on the way to the stairs

"No, she just thought it would be fun practice. Yes!"

Elliot sprinted down the stairs, "Liv?"

Cragen was holding her hand, and her face lacked color. "Elliot?"

"Baby, are you okay?"

She let out a strained laugh. "I thought I was ready, but I'm not. I'm not ready."

"Yes you are, baby. You are. You can do this." He takes her hand

She let him help her to her feet and shook her head. "I can't do this. What kind of mother would I be? Oh, God..."

"An amazing one. It's okay, sweetheart."

Cragen, Munch and Fin followed them out of the squadroom.

Olivia held his arm tighter as he led her out of the building and to their car. "I'm not... I can't do this." She held her stomach with one arm, completely panicked.

Elliot cupped her jaw. "You will be the best mother ever. You will give our child the best life possible."

A tear escaped as he kissed her, then helped her into the passenger's seat. She didn't feel nearly as confident as he seemed. All of her pregnancy she had read stories and talked to mothers about what to expect, and while she felt like she could handle it then, now, she felt completely unprepared.

Elliot held her hand tightly as he put the lights and sirens on, driving quickly.

Thanks to his infamous driving, they reached the hospital in record time. She quickly unfastened her seatbelt and opened the door.

Elliot sprinted over and helped her out, holding her close.

She let him lead her into the hospital, and she wasn't surprised to hear the guys right behind them, chattering excitedly. A wheelchair was quickly produced, and she gladly sat down in it, then flinched when another contraction presented itself.

Elliot rubbed her back as she went through it

Munch watched her. "You okay, Liv?"

She waved her hand dismissively. "I will be, as soon as she comes out."

Elliot was still kind of angry and had a suspicion that Munch liked Olivia. He whispered to the nurse that he wanted their room private as they wheeled upstairs

Olivia was too worried and in too much pain to deal with Elliot's strange paranoia. They quickly set her up in a private room and after she had examined her, her OBGYN looked at them sympathetically. "You're only at two centimeters, Olivia. It's going to be a while." She pulled her gloves off and threw them away.

Elliot kissed her head and brushed her hair back. "It'll be okay."

She shook her head miserably. "I should have just let them give me a C-section."

"Do you want one?"

"I wish. But it's too late." She shifted uncomfortably in the bed. "I already talked to Jamie about it." Jamie Richards was her OBGYN, and she was certain that she couldn't have picked a better doctor to help her as she delivered her first baby.

"I'll be right here for the whole thing."

"I know." She leaned against him, absently rubbing her belly.

Elliot rubbed her belly with her

After a few hours and two more centimeters, Olivia was exhausted. Someone knocked on the door, and she mumbled under her breath. Then she sighed and said, "Come in."

Maureen stepped into the room slowly, smiling at her dad and stepmom. "Hey, Liv. Hi, Dad." She approached the bed.

Elliot hugged her tight, "What are you doing here, baby?"

"I wanted to see how Olivia and my baby sister are doing."

Elliot groaned, "Not you, too."

She snickered and hugged Olivia. "Of course I want a sister, Dad."

"It's a boy."

Olivia hugged her, then held her stomach. "Girl."

"Boy."

"I wouldn't argue with her, Dad. She might've brought her gun."

Elliot chuckled softly.

She stayed for a little while, until Olivia's contractions became worse. Then she told them both she loved them and hurried out.

"I hope this scares her from having sex."

"It obviously didn't scare Kathy," she muttered.

"The hell it didn't."

She groaned softly as her entire body tensed. "If this doesn't end soon, I'm getting you snipped."

"Anything for you, sweetheart."

She closed her eyes, shaking her head.

All through the rest of the afternoon and into the night, people stopped in to check on Olivia and wish them luck. But when the first lights of morning fell through the windows, everyone was surprised to find that there was still no baby.

Elliot had barely slept and was muttering about stubborn babies.

Olivia had managed to catch short ten minute naps through the night, but it had done little to help. And something told her that this baby wasn't ready to come out.

Jamie came into the room, smiling sympathetically. "Eighteen hours. You're a trooper," she commented as she examined Olivia.

Olivia groaned. "Just get it out." ...

Elliot sighed. "Even my oldest kid didn't take this long."

Jamie nodded. "This baby is stubborn." She frowned. "And getting more so. You're only at five centimeters, Olivia."

"What?" she demanded breathlessly.

She nodded. "You've still got a way to go."

Elliot's eyes were wide. "Can't you make it go faster? She's miserable."

"All we can do is wait. This baby is coming, just slowly."

"Is there anything at all that I can do to help her?"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, but there's not."

Olivia groaned miserably. "You can find a way to finish giving birth to this baby yourself!"

Elliot sighed deeply and rubbed her back. "I wish I could."

Jamie smiled as she walked away from the bed. "I'll be back to check on you in an hour," she promised.

"Do you want me to do anything Liv? Anything at all?"

She shook her head wearily and took his hand. "Just shoot me."

"Never."

She sighed and collapsed against the pillows.

The morning wore on slowly, and finally by five o'clock that evening, Olivia was desperate as Jamie came in. "I'm exhausted," she moaned. "Tell me it's good news. Anything."

Jamie smiled and took her seat at the end of the bed. "Twenty four hours. You're my hero." She checked her patient and finally smiled.

"What? What's going on?"

"Olivia, you ready for a change of scenery?"

Olivia looked at her as though she had lost her mind. "What?"

"What are you talking about, Doc?"

"You're ready to go to Delivery." She pulled her gloves off.

Elliot grinned over at Olivia and kissed her deeply.

Olivia was stunned and relieved as they finally took her down to Delivery. She was finally going to be able to hold her baby.

Elliot was probably as excited as her. He was almost bouncing as they went to the delivery room.

As they moved her to the center of the room, she became very aware of the tools nearby, obviously there to help. She swallowed hard.

"It'll be fine, baby."

She grabbed his hand nervously as they helped her into stirrups and another contraction made her tense up.

Elliot brushed her hair back and held her hand tight She clutched his hand as Jamie sat down on the edge of the bed. "Okay, Olivia, you're at ten centimeters. Start pushing."

Olivia panted, nodding, and pushed hard.

Elliot whispered encouraging words in her ear as she pushed.

Jamie nodded encouragingly. "Good girl. Push again."

Olivia complied, her grip tightening on Elliot's hand. The past twenty four hours had drained most of her strength, but knowing that she would hold her baby soon if she kept pushing renewed her strength.

Elliot rubbed her back firmly so she wouldn't have any sudden cramps, "You're doing amazing."

After another push, Jamie grinned. "I can see the head. Come on, Olivia, you can do this."

"Just a good big one and we can hold our son."

Jamie looked at Elliot. "Do you want to come down here and see this?" she asked, her eyes bright.

Elliot was instantly on his feet at the end of the bed, watching close. "That's a lot of dark hair."

Olivia would have laughed if she wasn't in so much pain and trying to give birth to the baby he was gushing over.

"Just one more push, Olivia." She gently cleaned the fluid from the baby's nose and mouth, then supported the shoulders.

With another push, the baby was in Jamie's hands, and it seemed that every person in the room held their breath in anticipation.

Finally the baby let out a disgruntled scream, and Olivia collapsed back against the pillows, crying tears of relief and joy.

Elliot looked close, not able to see the body around the nurse cleaning it. "Boy or girl?"

Jamie grinned as the nurse laid the squalling newborn on Olivia's chest. "Congratulations. You two have a beautiful little boy."

Elliot grinned over at her but kept quiet.

Olivia cried harder as she held her baby close and counted his tiny fingers and toes. "Shh, baby..."

"What are we gonna name him, baby?"

She leaned into him when he sat down beside her and gathered them both into his arms. "You know what I want to name him, Elliot," she whispered. They'd had this fight her entire pregnancy. If she had a boy, she wanted to name him after his father, no matter what his father thought. She thought it would be a wonderful way to honor the man she loved more than her own life itself.

Elliot sighed deeply, "Only if you compromise with me."

She raised an eyebrow. "On what?"

"The middle name. If I can pick it then he can be Elliot Jr."

She laughed and rested her head against his chin, sighing dreamily. "What's his middle name?"

Elliot stroked his son's tiny cheek, smiling. "Oliver."

She gave him a disbelieving look, cuddling her son closer as though she were shielding him from that horrible suggestion. "No." She shook her head. "I'm not going to punish my son like that."

"Then we're not naming him Elliot."

She gave it some thought as she played with her baby's tiny fingers. "What about Ben?"

Elliot sighed, "What about Benson? Elliot Benson Stabler."

She laughed. "Maybe Benson Elliot Stabler? Then it doesn't sound like you married me and took my name," she teased.

Elliot laughed softly and conceded, "Okay."

She looked down at their baby and whispered, "Ben. I like that."

"He's so cute, Liv. His skin is darker, like yours."

She smiled and leaned over to kiss her husband. "I love him so much already."

"Me too... Liv, would you maybe not encourage Munch's flirting? I think he likes you."

She looked at him in disbelief. "Elliot, I really think you're sleep deprived. Munch wasn't flirting with me. And I just gave birth! I don't have the energy for this."

Elliot frowned softly, "Maybe I'm just going crazy. I'm sorry."

She nodded and laid her head on his shoulder, shaking her head as she returned her focus to her newborn son. "Ben, I think your daddy has lost his mind already."

"I can't help it if my passionate love for your mommy makes me overly possessive." He grinned at his son, rubbing his little belly with a large hand.

She laughed and snuggled closer to him, yawning deeply. Before she knew it, Elliot took the baby, and she fell into a deep sleep.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

The next morning found Olivia Stabler's room full of excited family members and well wishing friends. She didn't care for being the center of attention, but she liked how excited everyone was about her firstborn child. Maureen was holding him at the moment and gushing over his beautiful blue eyes.

Elliot came back in after getting breakfast and smiled, seeing all his kids in the room staring at their baby brother. "Hungry Liv?"

She nodded, carefully sitting up in the bed. "Starving."

Dickie had finally had enough. "I want to hold him, Maureen! Stop hogging him!"

Maureen glared at Dickie and held Ben closer. "Sorry, Dickie, but I'm not giving him up."

Elliot gave her a stern look, "Maureen let Dickie hold Ben."

She frowned, then reluctantly laid Ben in Dickie's arms and crossed her arms over her chest.

Dickie smirked and stuck his tongue out at her, then smiled down at his only brother. "You have to start learning now, or they're gonna walk all over you later."

Elliot laughed softly and grinned, "Teach him the Stabler man ways, Dickie."

The four females in the room rolled their eyes simultaneously.

Cragen laughed and stepped forward, hugging Olivia and kissing her cheek. "You have a beautiful boy, Liv. I'm proud of you." Olivia smiled and returned the hug. "Thank you, Don." ...

He stepped away from the bed, shaking Elliot's hand before he looked at the baby again, then quietly excused himself from the room.

Elliot frowned and excused himself also, catching up with Cragen. "Captain?"

Cragen turned and looked at Elliot, surprised. "You okay, Elliot?"

"Uhm, yeah...may I ask why you left so suddenly, sir?"

He laughed and rested his hand on Elliot's shoulder. "You know I would love to stay, but I have to get back to the house." He gave him a false stern face and teased, "I have to do that paperwork that you hate so much."

Elliot smiled and nodded, relieved. "Just checking, sir. One more thing?"

"What's that, son?"

"Olivia and I would like you to be Grandpa Don to Ben, if that's alright, sir."

Cragen was deeply touched, and he nodded before pulling Elliot into a brief hug. As he pulled away, he wiped at his eyes and chuckled. "Tell Liv I'll come back tonight and see her and the baby," he promised.

Elliot smiled and nodded, "Thanks, Don."

He nodded again, then walked away.

When Elliot came back into the room, Olivia was digging into the food he had brought her, and the twins were arguing over who got to hold Ben next.

Elliot smirked, "Lizzie's turn."

Elizabeth laughed and took Ben into her arms, cuddling him close. It was nice to finally have a younger sibling.

Elliot kissed her forehead. "Good to be a big sister, Liz?"

She nodded. "I love it." She found a chair and sat down in it, watching Ben as he watched her in return.

Olivia looked at Elliot as he sat down beside her. "Can you believe this, Elliot?"

"A year ago I wouldn't have. Now it's my life."

She laughed softly as she snuggled into him. "It's amazing."

"Yes it is. And so is my wife."

"I love you, Elliot." She kissed him softly. .

Dickie caught this, and he groaned. "Get a room!"

Olivia looked at her stepson. "I thought I had a room."

"That's right, we do have a room. Seems that you, son, need your own room."

Dickie lit up. "That's what I've been saying!"

Elliot smirked a bit, "Oh, did I not tell you the house I just bought has six bedrooms... three on the second floor, the master on the first and two in a semi-detached apartment."

"Thank God!" He pointed at his sister. "I can finally escape you!"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Not likely, Richard."

Elliot chuckled, "You can have two of the second floor rooms."

Olivia laughed as Dickie and Lizzie continued to argue, and finally she said, "Okay, if you two won't stop fighting, give me my baby."

The twins looked at her, and finally Lizzie stood up and handed her baby brother to Olivia, then advanced on Dickie.

Elliot separated them and smirked. "Not here."

As the twins continued to argue and Elliot continued to referee, Olivia closed her eyes. It was amazing just how much your life can change in a single year. One year ago, she was very much alone and lost, floundering in her own life. Then one night changed all of that. One night had brought them together, and she was never going to let any of them go. ...

"Richard, you are such a baby!"

Olivia grinned. No, she could never let them go.

The End!

A/N: We hope you guys enjoyed the warm and fuzzy wonderfulness that is EO. Thanks for reading, and please remember to review!


End file.
